<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stretched by Endstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416276">Stretched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endstorm/pseuds/Endstorm'>Endstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Domination, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Stretching, Humiliation, Inflatable Plug, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light breathplay, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spike Worship, Stretching, Submission, Torment, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Voyeurism, plug popping, sleeping stuffed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endstorm/pseuds/Endstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is small, for a minibot. Ironhide decides that he's not going to let that get in the way, anymore.</p><p>A gift-fic for a friend of mine who prefers to remain nameless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Ironhide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a negotiation scene for the rest of the story, since someone wanted one. I'd read the other chapters first if you like your smut spontanious, or this first to get an overview of what's going on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want me to do to you, Bee?” Ironhide asks with a tone of fond amusement.</p><p>Bumblebee, kneeling at him pedes, gives a hungry moan. “I want you to… hurt me, sir.” </p><p>His optics are dim with pleasure, lips smeared with transfluid - whole face smeared with it, with Ironhide’s now-flaccid spike limp across it. He squirms when Ironhide chuckles, embarrassed.</p><p>“Think that was a given, little Bee.” Ironhide tweaks a sensor horn teasingly, and Bumblebee nuzzles into the hand. “Tell me how you want me to use that slutty little frame - or should I just chain you down and use the prod?”</p><p>Bumblebee shudders at that, whole field flushing with obvious arousal - the shock prod is a brutal tool, but the minibot <i>likes</i> brutal. Still - with two days off shift, neither of them is interested in cutting so straight to the point, and he shakes his helm. “No, please, sir.”</p><p>“Good, Bee. Get creative.” Ironhide strokes his helm, then drops his fingers to the minibot’s lips - Bumblebee obediently licks at them, purring softly in pleasure when he thrusts them gently into his mouth. “I want something that’ll have you in my berth all evening - an’ all of tomorrow, too. Something that’ll have you achin’ for <i>days,</i> Bee - I want you to know who you belong to.”</p><p>“You, sir,” Bumblebee whimpers automatically when he pulls his fingers from the minibot’s mouth. “Only you.”</p><p>Ironhide chuckles, and thrusts them teasingly back in - Bumblebee moans gratefully, and sets to lathing them with as much dedication as a spike as he thinks, optics darkening with pleasure.</p><p>It’s a klik before he draws back - Ironhide can tell he’s thought of something by the surge of pleasure in his field and scissors his fingers wide, making the minibot squirm for just a moment before letting him speak.</p><p>“The… the stretcher, sir.” Ironhide gives a curious hum - not a disapproving one - and Bumblebee nuzzles the spike on his cheek as he presses on. “You - you said you would frag me, sir. I want you inside.”</p><p>It’s a curious thought - Ironhide slips his fingers back in the sub’s mouth as he considers it. The stretcher is a brutal toy - easily bigger than his own spike, designed to slip inside easily and allow no resistance from the minibot’s frame as it forces his valve open. It’s sized carefully, <i>professionally</i>, to take Bumblebee to the very edge of what his frame can bear and no further - but despite that fact, they’ve never used it.</p><p>He’s <i>threatened</i> the minibot with it plenty, of course - menaced him with it during scenes, even gone so far as to pump it, deflated, in and out of Bumblebee’s valve as he described ruining the smaller mech’s frame, made him beg and plead for mercy, or forgiveness, or some other abuse instead - but he’s always stopped short of actually <i>breaking</i> him with it. Still - it’s obviously left an impression - Bumblebee shudders with pleasure when he finally draws his fingers back and orders him to retrieve the toy.</p><p>It’s tiny, deflated in his hand. A slender probe, connected by a length of tubing to the bulb in his hand - no broader than one of their thinner dildos, and only a little longer. Ironhide gestures for Bumblebee to kneel - pausing, as he does, to tuck his own spike beneath a panel.</p><p>He places the probe at Bumblebee’s lips, and commands, teasingly, “Open.” </p><p>Bumblebee obeys without hesitation, with only a slight noise of curiosity, and Ironhide slides the toy inside as he starts to talk, thrusting gently as he fucks the smaller mech’s mouth with it. “This is a big toy, Bee. And if we go - I don’t want to waste it. I <i>like</i> how you look when I threaten you with it - when I pull this out, I want you <i>afraid.</i>”</p><p>Bumblebee moans, softly, a noise of deep agreement - arousal flickering across his field. </p><p>“It isn’t going to get big enough to damage you - not permanently. Your calipers - you’ll need a medic visit to realign them, after.” He pauses, considering. “I may make you wait for that, Bee. Would you like that? Suffering for <i>days</i> with a wrecked valve, tucked up behind your panels where no one can see - until you have to go to a medic and show them <i>exactly</i> how I’ve ruined you?”</p><p><i>That</i> gets a deep, needy moan from the minibot, and Ironhide pulls the toy back so he can speak - “Yes, please, master!” There’s a surprising depth to the hunger in his voice - it wouldn’t be the first time Ironhide has made him suffer after a stretching scene, but rarely for more than a few joors.</p><p>“I’ll ask Ratchet if it’s alright.” The medic knows more about the potential risks of leaving the calipers bent than he does - he sends a quick message, not expecting an immediate reply. The <i>medic</i> doesn’t have the cycle off… “If he says it is… you know I have no problem watching you whimper your way through a couple of shifts.” </p><p>He pulls the toy away, ignoring the whimper of loss from Bumblebee, and checks that the bulb is set before giving it a slow pump. Bumblebee’s optics are locked on as it swells - not much, not with just one pump.</p><p>He meets the minibot’s gaze and smirks as he begins to pump it up. “Want you to see what I’m putting inside you, Bee. How full you’re gonna be, once I’ve had a chance to torment you.” He pauses as the toy hits the size of one of their larger plugs, and Bumblebee gives a little, eager moan. “You like that, Bee?”</p><p>The minibot swallows, face flushed, and nods hungrily. Ironhide chuckles. “Good.” He squeezes the bulb languidly. “Ain’t even halfway, yet.”</p><p>He’s slower, pumping it the rest of the way - putting on a show as the toy swells and stretches. Bumblebee is enraptured - he whimpers, squeezing his thighs together in obvious arousal. He lets out a breathy, eager noise when Ironhide lets the bulb drop again - “Will that <i>fit?</i>”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t planning to give it a choice, Bee.” That gets him a shaky moan, but he gives a more proper answer, anyways. “It should be fine. Like I said, it’ll wreck you up pretty good, but there shouldn’t be any real damage - nothing that’ll take more than a joor of repairs.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bumblebee’s voice is soft. “I want you to -” He flushes, glancing away, and when he looks up, it’s with desperate desire. “Pull it out of me, sir? When it’s - when I’m stuffed? And fuck me - make me scream for you?”</p><p>It’s an incredibly hot thought, and Ironhide laughs. “Oh, you’ve <i>wanted</i> this, haven’t you, Bee? Been thinking about exactly how I should take you apart?” He deflates the toy slowly, watching Bumblebee’s face. “Tell me what else you want me to do.”</p><p>He lets his spike extend, palming it, teasing himself as Bumblebee speaks. “I want you to use me, sir. As a - as a toy for your pleasure. I want to -” He hesitates, flushing with shame, but Ironhide gives a gentle hum, and he pushes through it. “I want to be a sleeve for your spike, sir. I want to have to take whatever you give me, even when it hurts.”</p><p>“I’ll use you, Bee. Fuck you until you scream - stuff that little valve with transfluid.” Bumblebee moans at the thought, rocking slightly on his thighs - Ironhide can almost <i>smell</i> his arousal.</p><p>“I want you to ruin me. Have me screaming for - for hours.” Bumblebee shudders a little. “Want to be covered in you - I want you to make a mess of me, make me filthy -”</p><p>“And then clean you out?” Ironhide purrs. “Force you to squirm and beg while I make my toy presentable again?”</p><p>“Y-hng- Yes!” Bumblebee moans the word.</p><p>“Hm. I want to use the shower ties, then.” Ironhide holds out his hands, and Bumblebee, obediently, presents his wrists. “I don’t intend to leave you in any condition to stand.”</p><p>“Please.” Bumblebee whimpers. “Yes -”</p><p>“Beautiful. Maybe I’ll even let your spike out - would you like that?”</p><p>Bumblebee hesitates, and Ironhide gives him a klik to contemplate it - the minibot shakes his helm after a moment. “I want to be used,” he repeats. “Sir.”</p><p>“During the shower, then, at least.” Ironhide nods. “I want to check on it - it’s been long enough since I let it out last that I want to clean it.”</p><p>Bumblebee nods at that, and Ironhide gives him a fond chuckle. “Don’t worry - I won’t be gentle.” That gets a soft moan - it’s rare that he’s rough with the smaller mech’s spike, but it’s no trouble at all to give it a rough scrub and force it back beneath the cap when he’s done, and there’s little enough risk of something so mild damaging the sensitive, thin metal.</p><p>“Please,” Bumblebee murmurs, after a moment.</p><p>“I want to gag you.” Ironhide adds, considering. “I want you to want to beg, and know you can’t - want you to know that there’s nothing at all you can do to resist me, that all you can do is gurgle and moan for more. And then I want to take it out and make you <i>talk.</i>”</p><p>“Counting?” Bumblebee moans the word, hips shifting eagerly. “Or…?”</p><p>“I want to make you tell me how much it hurts. Make you degrade yourself.” Ironhide pauses. “Maybe a spanking. Maybe something else, if you want to count.”</p><p>“Please, yes.” He wiggles again. “I love it when you make me focus…”</p><p>“I’ll beat you raw.” Ironhide chuckles. “Little slut.”</p><p>Bumblebee moans.</p><p>“Anything else?” Ironhide prompts him, teasingly. “Or do you want to start?”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“Then there’s one last thing to address, Bumblebee.” He reaches down, letting his fingers wrap around the minibot’s throat and dragging him up to optic level - slipping his other hand down to rub at the flushed mesh of the smaller mech’s valve. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed this, Bee. Such a naughty little thing… I think you need to be reminded of your place before I go get ready.”</p><p>Bumblebee moans, desperately, rocking against his fingers. He gasps something, unable to speak with Ironhide’s palm pushed firm against his vocalizer, and sobs as Ironhide rubs his fingers mockingly along the nodes, trembling with the force of his repressed arousal. </p><p>“You weren’t going to overload without permission, were you, Bee?” Ironhide laughs when he shakes his helm, optics going bright, and pinches teasingly at a particularly swollen nod. “No - you’re a well-trained little thing. Still - I think you need to be put in your place, before I put you through your paces.”</p><p>He drops Bumblebee, and the minibot crumples to his knees with a sob, legs splaying obscenely to frame him.</p><p>“Go get the prod, Bee.” Bumblebee whimpers, looking up at him with optics blown wide, but - slowly - obeys, trying to rise to his pedes before giving up and crawling to the toychest.</p><p>When he returns, prod in hand, Ironhide takes it, and sets it aside before catching Bumblebee by the throat and tossing him aft-first onto the berth. He glances at Bumblebee’s bared valve, glistening with lubricant, and aims a quick swat at the sensitive metal, earning a yelp of pain from the minibot.</p><p>He hefts the shock prod between his fingers. It’s a long, black rod, not intimidatingly thick, with a blunt tip and a handle on the far end - designed as much for administering beatings as shocking resistive mechs. He reaches down, wraps one hand around both of Bumblebee’s ankles, and <i>lifts.</i></p><p>He drags the minibot upward, thighs trapped together, until his legs are bent over his helm, valve and aft bared helplessly. Then he brings the prod down with a clang across the aft. It earns him a wail - Bumblebee thrashes, but he’s not strong enough to escape as Ironhide lines the prod up with his valve.</p><p>He shoves it in roughly. Even as slender as it is, the position makes insertion hard, Bumblebee’s valve squeezed tight behind his thighs - but Ironhide doesn’t let up until he’s impaled the smaller mech on the toy, until he’s sunk it all the way into the lithe frame.</p><p>He isn’t gentle. He fucks Bumblebee with it - watches eagerly as the minibot shudders and sobs and wails as he’s violated, helpless to resist, body being used as nothing more than entertainment for the larger mech. It’s the worst sort of humiliation for the smaller mech, he knows - not even being used to pleasure his partner, suffering just so that Ironhide can watch him hurt - and he’s ruthless as he abused the smaller frame.</p><p>“Overload for me, Bee. Show me how much you like it when I hurt you.”</p><p>The minibot overloads with a wail at the command, hips thrusting and twitching uselessly to meet each stroke of the toy, and Ironhide fires the probe.</p><p>Bumblebee screams.</p><p>It’s not enough to paralyze him, but it’s enough to <i>hurt</i> - Ironhide can smell the hiss of overheated lubricant as the minibot twists and writhes in torment. He doesn’t relent - fucks Bumblebee harder as he fights, firing the probe again and again. Bumblebee shrieks, wails, struggles ineffectually - overloads again, whole frame shaking, as his charge is bypassed again, and again, and again -</p><p>Ironhide finally sinks the toy deep between his thighs when Bumblebee’s screams turn into whimpers. He lets the minibot’s legs drop, limply, to the berth - then reaches down and fires the probe one last, agonizing time.</p><p>Bumblebee lets out a choked noise as he at last steps away.</p><p>Ironhide chuckles. “Keep yourself entertained, Bee. I’ve got some slag to get ready.” He walks out of the room with a grin - leaving Bumblebee, limp and helpless, impaled on the probe and in agony to sob on the berth alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ironhide and Bumblebee are in a long-term D/s kink relationship in this AU, so they aren't going to negotiate anything too serious in this chapter - they have established safewords, and Ironhide has a lot of experience with Bumblebee's limits specifically. This is more about them discussing what they want to do in the scene, framed within that D/s relationship - it's a negotiation, where Bumblebee gets to offer suggestions and discuss his desires without having to 'break frame' as the submissive, and Ironhide doesn't have to stop acting as the Dom to get Bumblebee's opinions about his ideas.</p><p>Communication is key, kids! Even if Ironhide is going to do unspeakably dirty and painful things to Bumblebee in just a little bit, he's still got to make sure they're the <i>right</i> unspeakably dirty and painful things...</p><p>There's going to be two more chapters of this for the giftee at some point - just thought I'd write this as a little freebie for the people who are into this sort of thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee whimpers in fright as Ironhide presses the thin probe deep into his valve.</p><p>He’s not restrained - not by anything except the strength of the mech looming over him, brushing teasing fingers over his nodes. His valve is slick with lubricant, and the insertion isn’t painful - Ironhide has to hold the toy inside him with one broad hand. </p><p>The other palms a bulb - the thing that is filling Bumblebee’s spark with trepidation.</p><p>Ironhide chuckles as he rolls it between his fingers, giving it an experimental squeeze. “Pit, Bee. I’m gonna enjoy this.” He squeezes it again, and Bumblebee lets out a soft squeak as the toy inside him shifts. “Gonna love this, actually. Pity you won’t.”</p><p>He squeezes the bulb again, just lightly - then lets it expand and gives a full pump. It’s not too bad - the plug expands, just a bit, and Bumblebee gives an experimental wiggle, grinding his valve against the larger mech’s hand. His spike aches, just a little, but Ironhide hasn’t uncapped it tonight - hasn’t suggested that there will be any need.</p><p>Ironhide laughs, a fond, pleased sound. “Go on - ye can overload all ye want, t’night.” Bumblebee gives a grateful little moan, rocking his hips - it’s a rare treat, and he starts working himself eagerly towards an overload. </p><p>Ironhide pumps the bulb a few more times, and by the time Bumblebee manages to shudder through his first overload, he’s pleasantly full. The stretch is gentle, compared to some of their toys - the bulb growing inside him doesn’t stretch his valve lips at all, just offers delicious pleasure as it presses against his nodes.</p><p>Ironhide chuckles as Bumblebee squirms against his hand, valve spreading slick lubricant across the warm metal. “So pretty,” he teases gently. “Hold this.” He offers the bulb, for a moment, and Bumblebee obediently opens his mouth, dentae gripping the thick rubber cautiously.</p><p>Ironhide is careful as he scoops Bumblebee up and deposits him straddling his knee. Bumblebee lets himself lean into the larger mech’s hands as he offers the bulb back, and Ironhide presses a gentle kiss to his helm as he pumps the toy again.</p><p>And again. And again.</p><p>Bumblebee moans in protest as the pressure starts to build - not painful, not yet, but overwhelming. Ironhide lets the bulb settle between them, reaching down to rub soothingly at Bumblebee’s valve, and Bumblebee whimpers and subsides.</p><p>Ironhide picks the bulb back up, smirks, and pumps it three times in rapid succession.</p><p>Bumblebee <i>wails</i> - it’s too much, too fast. “No - wait -”</p><p>“What?” Ironhide asks, voice mocking. “Did you think I was going to be gentle, Bumblebee?”</p><p>He pumps the toy two more times, viciously, and it’s too much - the stretch is overwhelming, forcing his valve wide, and Bumblebee can feel tears pricking at his optics. “Please -”</p><p>Ironhide laughs.</p><p>The minibot sobs as he wraps his fingers around the base of the plug and gives an experimental tug. “No - please, ‘hide -”</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Ironhide chuckles fondly, jiggling it teasingly. “Primus, Bee - I can see it from here. You’re stuffed already, aren’t you?”</p><p>Bumblebee sobs as he presses the handle in, nudging the toy deeper, but that isn’t what Ironhide wants. “Aren’t you?” he asks again, voice a mocking rumble, and Bumblebee, optics dark, gives a despairing wail as he buries his face in Ironhide’s neck.</p><p>“Stuffed full… but I think we can work you harder, can’t we, Bee?” Ironhide squeezes the bulb again, and the minibot lets out a choked moan. “I’m going to pump up that toy ‘til it breaks you, little Bee. ‘Til you can’t even think enough ta cry.”</p><p>He pumps again, and Bumblebee whimpers, helpless - “No - no -”</p><p>“You know what I’m gonna do then, Bee?” Ironhide bounces his knee, and Bumblebee screams as his whole frame is jostled, the plug shifting inside him. “Guess.” </p><p>He bounces the knee again, and Bumblebee wails, incoherent, unable to even process words as his valve is tormented. Ironhide chuckles, fondly, and pumps the toy again.</p><p>“I’m gonna pull it outta you, little mech. Gonna <i>destroy</i> that tight little valve.” Bumblebee whimpers, tears rolling down his face, vents churning desperately, but his frame is limp and helpless - Ironhide’s hand the only thing keeping him upright. “Then I’m gonna pump you full of transfluid ‘til you can <i>taste</i> it, Bee. You’re gonna be my pretty little spike sheath - you won’t even be able ta beg for more, by th’ time I’m done with you.”</p><p>He sets up a rhythm - a steady, cruel pace, knee rocking beneath Bumblebee as the toy is slowly, steadily pumped. Bumblebee trembles, and sobs, and moans, but Ironhide doesn’t relent - not as the toy begins to make his plating bulge and his valve ache.</p><p>Finally, he pauses. “How’s that, Bee?”</p><p>Bumblebee lets out an incoherent moan. It’s too much - he’s too full -</p><p>Ironhide laughs, and leans down to catch his lips in a bruising kiss. “Beautiful,” he whispers, gently, as he draws back, and Bumblebee whimpers with relief -</p><p>“But I think you can take more, can’t you?”</p><p>Ironhide’s knee shoves up between his thighs, and Bumblebee wails as the pace resumes - but faster, the rocking more intense, the toy swelling inside him impossibly fast as his body trembles and shakes. It seems to take forever - and then, with one last bounce, Ironhide wraps an arm over his shoulders and forced Bumblebee to grind down onto the toy as he lets the bulb fall aside.</p><p>Bumblebee shudders and sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks - but Ironhide only chuckles.</p><p>“That’s as full as it gets, Bee. Don’ worry.” Ironhide’s hands are deceptively gentle, pulling him forwards as the larger mech leans back, letting him have access to massage the stretched-raw lips of his valve. Bumblebee doesn’t even have the energy to squirm away from the torment - all he can do is lie there and take it, helpless and completely overcome. “You’re doin’ so well, Bee. Halfway there.”</p><p>They sit like that for a klik, Bumblebee gasping, desperately, for air as his vents churn, as his frame adjusts to the stretch in his valve. Then Ironhide lifts him by his shoulders, careful as he lowers him to the floor. The touch is fond, and Bumblebee whimpers with dazed relief - relief that vanishes as a hand hooks under his hips, pulling his aft up, and the other delivers a stinging swat.</p><p>Ironhide laughs at the choked shriek that gets him, at the way Bumblebee’s frame quakes helplessly. His fingers wrap around the base of the plug and <i>yank</i> - Bumblebee’s whole frame is <i>dragged</i> with it, unable to resist. He tries to beg - but it’s too much, and he doesn’t manage anything more than garbled moans - </p><p>Then Ironhide hooks his fingers around the plug and <i>hoists.</i></p><p>Bumblebee screams as he’s hauled off of the ground, whole frame wrenched upward by the plug. His valve buckles around it, the mesh straining - the plug is too big, too mech, but gravity is dragging him down -</p><p>Ironhide bounces the plug, and laughs as he wails, clawing for - something, anything, that will spare him from the pressure overwhelming him. But there’s nothing, nothing to cling to, as Ironhide heaves him upward, bouncing the plug again, and slowly, slowly, it begins to force him wide.</p><p>He screams again when Ironhide drops him to the ground, the toy slipping back inside as the pressure lessens - and wails when a hand on his aft pins him in place. “Gonna beg me ta stop, Bee?” Ironhide teases, and he would, if he could think - then Ironhide’s other hand wraps around the plug, and there’s nothing but agony -</p><p>The plug is too - too long, and thick, and deep to come easy, but Ironhide is too strong to be overcome by such an obstacle. Bumblebee’s frame is the weak link - he wails and sobs as, inch by inch, his valve is forced to stretch around the thick rubber of the plug, his frame submitting uselessly to the abuse. Ironhide doesn’t make it easy, though - as the toy begins to crown, almost free, he laughs, and plunges it back inside.</p><p>“Ple-ease -” Bumblebee gives a broken wail as it’s dragged out, again, the torment more brutal the second time, and Ironhide thrusts it back again - repeats it over a third time as Bumblebee is reduced to inarticulate begging, valve stretched raw. He takes pity, the fourth time, though - drags it all the way out until, with a sickening pop, it pulls free.</p><p>Bumblebee collapses, limp and used, on the floor as Ironhide sets the toy aside. He doesn’t struggle when thick, blunt fingers tease across his valve - or when Ironhide shoves three of them inside of him, hooking them to drag his aft back upwards as his face presses into the cool metal of the floor.</p><p>“Please…” Bumblebee doesn’t even know what he’s asking for - everything is too much, his valve, gaping wide, is too sore and too empty all at once - but Ironhide just grins.</p><p>“Such a pretty little slut, ta beg fer more.” He reaches down - thick fingers wrap around Bumblebee’s neck, dragging him to his knees, and he sobs as his valve shifts. “But I ain’t in th’ mood ta hear much from you, Bee. Think yer gonna be done talkin’, for the next bit - toys don’t need to say anything.” </p><p>He reaches down, collecting the still-inflated plug. It’s - Bumblebee whimpers, when he sees it. It’s huge - bigger than Ironhide’s eager spike, bigger than three of his thick fingers together - impossibly large -</p><p>It shrinks quickly when Ironhide thumbs the release, though, back to the thin probe it had started as. Bumblebee slumps in relief with a gasp -</p><p>- and a whimper of terror when Ironhide’s fingers catch his chin and the probe is forced inside. </p><p>“No - ghnn -” Ironhide doesn’t let him spit it out - he pumps three times, in rapid succession, and the toy is already too large to squeeze past Bee’s teeth.</p><p>“There we go…” He brushes a thumb across the minibot’s lip in mock gentleness before pressing it into his cheek beside the gag. “Let’s see…”</p><p>The next pump is languid, and Bumblebee sobs as his mouth is forced open, bit by bit. He tries to beg - it’s useless; the words are too garbled. His glossa shoves, helplessly, against the intruder - it comes away tasting like his own slick fluids, and Bumblebee whimpers in despair. </p><p>Ironhide gives the toy one last, incremental pump - not even a full pump, just enough to take Bumblebee to the absolute limit, mouth wrenched open helplessly. Then he lets out - just a little air, and Bumblebee whimpers gratefully.</p><p>Ironhide gives a fond chuckle, squeezing his cheeks teasingly. “Can’t break you completely - I like hearin’ ye scream too much.” His fingers wrap around Bumblebee’s throat, squeezing lightly again - and then drag him upright and off his pedes entirely, the choked scream only mostly muffled by his makeshift gag.</p><p>Bumblebee trembles as he’s settled straddling Ironhide’s lap. The position stretches his knees apart, and his valve aches in protest, but Ironhide just chuckles, hands sliding to wrap around his waist. Bumblebee doesn’t struggle - he’s already been ruined - as Ironhide lifts him, carefully, and lowers him down onto his waiting spike.</p><p>He’s delicate, at first - teasing the broad tip between the aching lips, as if he hasn’t already worked Bumblebee’s valve wide. It’s almost pleasant, the gentle, rubbing stimulation, the slick coolness of the transfluid already coating Ironhide’s spike -</p><p>Then Ironhide lowers him down. </p><p>He doesn’t rush, doesn’t shove - just dominates Bumblebee utterly, sinking inch-by-inch inside of him with a relentless, brutal pressure that overwhelms him entirely. There’s nothing he can do - Ironhide has him trapped, wrecked, sobbing helplessly on his spike, and Bumblebee, with a whimper, submits.</p><p>Ironhide doesn’t stop until he’s sheathed himself - until Bumblebee can feel the cool metal of his plating against the inflamed mesh of his valve, the long, thick spike impaling him completely. Then, just as relentlessly, he begins to lift Bumblebee up.</p><p>It’s worse - so much worse. The thick, heavy plates of Ironhide’s spike that slid so easily into him are designed to keep him sheathed inside a partner, and they drag, brutally, over every over-sensitized node in his valve. Bumblebee sobs, but Ironhide doesn’t relent until only the thick head of his spike is pressed between his lips - and then he plunges back in with the same steady pace.</p><p>The second time he draws out, he manages to drag an overload out of Bumblebee.</p><p>The minibot wails into the gag - his back arches, valve clenching uselessly, the calipers too stretched to do anything but tease at Ironhide’s spike. The big mech laughs, fondly, and sinks back inside, the sensation too much for Bumblebee - he squirms helplessly, overstimulated and desperate.</p><p>Ironhide lets him sit like that, spike stuffing him, for a moment as he collects his bearings - but when Bumblebee finally looks up at him, with dim, flickering optics, he only smirks. “Beautiful,” he offers - and then lifts Bumblebee up like a toy, faster than before, and this time, he jerks his hips up to meet him when he drops the minibot back down.</p><p>The pace he sets is rough, almost brutal. Bumblebee mewls and sobs, but there’s no pity at all - Ironhide’s grip is like steel as he pounds into the minibot, reduced to little more than a sleeve for his spike by the warrior’s strength. It’s too much - Bumblebee wails through another overload, and Ironhide doesn’t even falter, chasing his own release with single-minded cruelty.</p><p>At last, he gives a grunt - and slams himself inside Bumblebee, pressing deep, as he groans with his own overload. Bumblebee gurgles and whimpers as hot transfluid floods into him, filling him, squeezing out around Ironhide’s spike to drip down his aft - he’s limp in the other mech’s hands as Ironhide lifts him, slowly, and slams him down again, pumping another wave of hot transfluid deep inside.</p><p>He collapses against the larger mech’s chest when Ironhide, at last, releases him, completely spent with exhaustion. Ironhide strokes his back almost fondly, the weight of his hand soothing as Bumblebee sobs against him.</p><p>“Good slut,” He murmurs, after a moment. “You’re almost done…”</p><p>Bumblebee’s valve is too sore to do more than whimper when Ironhide rises to his pedes, letting his depressurized spike slip out of him. He doesn’t protest when Ironhide carries him to the berth, laying him down, gently, or do anything but moan when the larger mech rubs a gentle finger across his aching valve.</p><p>He sobs again when Ironhide presses a new toy into him - a slender, terribly familiar one.</p><p>Ironhide chuckles at the sound. “Good slut,” he offers again, voice gentle as he begins to slowly, cruelly pump the plug. “I told you I’d ruin you, lovely. An’ Primus, yer almost there…” </p><p>Bumblebee doesn’t struggle as the toy fills him, forcing his legs apart just a little. He doesn’t resist when Ironhide presses it a little further inside him, stretching him deep. Ironhide inflates the toy wide - but not <i>quite</i> as wide as before before stopping.</p><p>“There we go.” He fiddles for a klik - then disconnects the pump entirely, coiling the hose on the berth besides Bumblebee’s helm. He reaches up, and lets out just a little more air before he disconnects the hose from the plug gagging his mouth, too. “How’s that, Bee?”</p><p>Bumblebee doesn’t - <i>can’t</i> say anything. Ironhide chuckles as he settles down besides him, rolling the minibot over, gently, until Bumblebee is curled under his arm in what would be a protective embrace if not for the fingers teasing at his valve. “Beautiful. Beautiful, Bee. Try ta get some ‘charge, alright? I’ve got a long mornin’ planned for ye…”</p><p>Bumblebee tries to beg - fruitlessly. Ironhide ignores him, fingers tormenting his valve gently, brushing over the ruined mesh still slick with transfluid, as he sobs and cries - keeps up the careful torture as exhaustion overwhelms him, and he slips, helplessly, into recharge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're looking for the new stuff you've come too far - I added a new chapter one up front!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee wakes the next morning with a wail.</p><p>He’s disoriented, lost - his whole frame aches, mouth sore and stretched around a gag, valve stretched and sore around - <i>something</i>, something awful and fat and cruel that’s shifting inside him. Ironhide’s fingers are squeezing, ruthlessly, at his node, and Bumblebee tries to scramble away from the painful pinch, but all that does is tug at the sensitive mesh - make it worse as Ironhide rolls the delicate sensors between his thick fingers. </p><p>It’s only when he collapses back against the other mech’s frame with a sob that the pressure subsides, and Ironhide laughs.</p><p>“Primus, you’re pretty when you scream, Bee. I always forget how pretty you are until I’m hurting you.” His fingers rub across the delicate, bruised node - then slip lower, to shove, teasingly, at the plug. “Don’t worry, though. You’ve got the whole day ta help me remember.”</p><p>Bumblebee whimpers at the painful pressure - sobs when Ironhide pinches his node again. The larger mech’s spike is already stiff, jutting between Bumblebee’s thighs like a threat as he torments the minibot’s plugged valve.</p><p>Then Ironhide chuckles again. </p><p>“Don’t worry, slut. I’m not gonna frag you yet.” He raises his knees, one on either side of Bumblebee’s more slender thighs - and shoves the minibot’s frame down, roughly, until the base of his spike is grinding against Bumblebee’s valve lips. Bumblebee shudders at the pressure, the rough handling, and Ironhide laughs. “Just gotta work off some’a this charge, beautiful. Don’t want to ruin our fun too early.”</p><p>He wraps his legs around Bumblebee - crosses his ankles, and Bumblebee whimpers in recognition as his legs are forced closed around the thick spike. He lets out a soft wail of agony when Ironhide, experimentally, thrusts, the ridges on top of his spike rubbing brutally across Bumblebee’s tormented nodes.</p><p>“Perfect.” Ironhide chuckles - and Bumblebee sobs as his wrists are gathered in one huge hand. Ironhide presses them to the minibot’s chest, holding them - and him - down helplessly as he thrusts again.</p><p>“You can overload, Bee. As much as you want t’day. I don’t want you holding anything back.” There’s no kindness to the order, though. “I don’t want anything distracting you.” Nothing he can focus on to help him bear the torment -</p><p>Trapped, pinned entirely by Ironhide’s larger frame, there’s nothing Bumblebee can do but pant and sob as Ironhide frots against his legs - he’s reduced to nothing more than a fucktoy, helpless in the other mech’s grip. And Ironhide is pitiless - he doesn’t slow when Bumblebee wails inarticulate pleas into the gag, doesn’t hesitate when tears roll down his cheeks.</p><p>He rolls them, after a few kliks - flipping them, his arm holding him arched over Bumblebee’s trapped frame, still clutched to his chest, as he pounds down into the pressed-tight thighs. The pose gives him leverage - he presses his legs tighter around Bumblebee’s, forcing the minibot to squeeze the spike tighter against his valve as he’s ridden uselessly.</p><p>He overloads with a snarl, a final, brutal thrust - spurting transfluid in a long spray across the sheets. He lets Bumblebee flop into it, weak and limp, and tosses himself sideways to lie beside the destroyed minibot, slipping a hand between his legs to cup his abused valve posessively.</p><p>They lay like that for a klik, Bumblebee venting desperately as his frame quakes and shudders, transfluid smearing across his back. Then Ironhide’s touch vanishes - and Bumblebee screams as he claps a stinging slap across the brutalized valve. </p><p>“Go make me a cube, toy. Something sweet.”</p><p>Bumblebee takes a moment, venting heavily, to process. He rises slowly - arms almost giving out as the toy shifts inside him when he pushes himself upright. His whole frame is shaking, but he manages to stand on trembling legs, takes a hesitant step - and his gaze shoots to Ironhide when the larger mech lets out a soft tsk of disapproval. He whimpers a curious question around the gag, and Ironhide laughs.</p><p>“Crawl, slut. I want to get a good look at that sweet little valve of yours.” He pulls himself up a little, so he’s sitting with a comfortable view of the floor. “Go on…”</p><p>Bumblebee lowers himself down with a whimper as the new position makes his valve stretch and shift - lets out a choked sob as this time, his arms do give out, and his face drops to the floor, leaving his aft in the air. It takes a moment before he manages to push himself upright, and Ironhide gives an approving hum.</p><p>“There you go.” He purrs in amusement at the agonizing crawl. “Primus, Bee. You’re so full. I can see it, you know - see the way your poor little valve is stretched. Your nodes - do they hurt?” </p><p>Bumblebee whines into the gag, a desperate, pained noise, and Ironhide laughs. </p><p>“You look so good like that - suffering like a good little toy. Primus, you’ve got my transfluid <i>everywhere</i> - you’re <i>filthy.</i>” </p><p>The words make Bumblebee shiver, and Ironhide can see the way his valve clenches uselessly around the toy. He gives a little mocking snort. “Pit, and you love it, don’ you? you <i>like</i> feeling it inside you, spattered all over your chest, on your thighs. Such a beautiful, <i>dirty</i> little toy -”</p><p>Bumblebee gives a choked sob as he reaches the counter - leans against it, for a moment, before deliberately, cautiously pulling himself up. Ironhide watches as his legs shift, splaying wide to support him around the plug - as he’s forced to lean on the counter for support.</p><p>Bumblebee knows what he likes - with his hands unbound, it doesn’t even take him long to mix the bright, pink fuel. It’s only as he finishes that he turns and whimpers a soft question at Ironhide.</p><p>“You can walk it back, Bee. I saw what I wanted - now I’ve got better plans than looking for that pretty little face.”</p><p>The minibot gives a soft whine of fear - but he obediently gathers the cube and begins a slow, stumbling walk back to the berth. Ironhide accepts the cube when he offers it, setting it on the end table as he gestures to his lap. “Facin’ me, pretty.”</p><p>He has to help Bumblebee back onto the berth - the movement requires the minibot to stretch one leg high, and he wails as his tormented valve is strained - and gives a satisfied hum as Bumblebee settles into place behind his limp spike, straddling his thighs in a painful stretch. “There we go…” he murmurs, one hand coming up to squeeze the minibot’s chin as the other collects one of the plug’s bulbs.</p><p>Bumblebee’s optics brighten in fear as he lets the minibot see what he’s holding - but Ironhide is mockingly gentle as he slots the pump into place and slowly deflates the gag. He sets it aside - a dark coil on the sheets - and forces two fingers into the smaller mech’s mouth, not painfully but roughly, exploring every inch of the soft mesh, the curling glossa, before he’s satisfied.</p><p>“Such a pretty little hole.” Bumblebee moans as the fingers are withdrawn - and thrust back in, scissoring gently. “A shame you’re such a tiny thing - I’d love to shove my spike down your throat. Would you like choking on my spike, toy? Gagging as I pump transfluid straight into your hungry little tanks?”</p><p>He lets his fingers slide in and out of the minibot’s mouth as he speaks, fingerfucking the slick hole, and chuckles when Bumblebee gives a soft shake of his helm.</p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t, beautiful. That’s what makes it <i>fun.</i>” He vents in mock frustration, sinking his fingers deep before spreading them wide - just enough to make the minibot gag, optics brightening in alarm for a moment before he pulls them back. “Primus, I don’t know if I’d ever let you out of the berth again, with <i>two</i> sweet little holes to torment.”</p><p>Bumblebee shudders, and Ironhide withdraws his fingers. “But - you’re hungry.” It’s not a question, but Bumblebee gives a trembling, almost eager nod.</p><p>“Move down,” Ironhide instructs, and Bumblebee obeys, frame slipping down Ironhide’s thighs until his helm is level with the larger mech’s spike, can nuzzle it, wiping a stain of transfluid onto his cheek. It’s obvious he knows what to expect - but he gives a soft noise of confusion when Ironhide reaches for the cube.</p><p>He drizzles the energon sloppily - all over his still-soft spike, where it mixes in glittering rivulets with the transfluid still trickling down the shaft; a big, messy streak across Bumblebee’s cheek, spattering against the soft metal.</p><p>“Go on,” he offers the minibot, as he raises the cube to his lips.</p><p>Bumblebee’s glossa is soft, almost delicate, as he licks the first line of energon off of Ironhide’s spike. It’s pleasant, but Ironhide doesn’t stiffen - lets Bumblebee lick and suck his way down the flaccid length before rewarding his efforts with a flicker of his biolights.</p><p>Bumblebee sets back to work with renewed diligence - lapping at the head of the spike, letting his lithe tongue flicker between the plates, sucking gently at the seams as he worships the slowly stiffening length. His optics are dim with pleasure, and Ironhide lets him enjoy himself, giving a satisfied rumble when Bumblebee goes so far as to nuzzle his face along the underside of the spike, smearing transfluid across his face with a moan.</p><p>“<i>Such</i> a good slut.” He offers, and Bumblebee whimpers with satisfaction, tongue swiping across the slit of Ironhide’s spike. He gives a faint hum, and Ironhide smiles, reaching down to pet his helm gently. Bumblebee arches into the pleasant touch with a moan - and Ironhide can see his optics flicker as he squirms in overload. “Beautiful.”</p><p>It’s a lot - Bumblebee’s frame trembles and shakes as the pleasure washes over him, pain flickering through his field as his valve clenches involuntarily around the toy stuffing him. He’s still exhausted - his helm droops, whole frame sinking, as the last of the overload quakes through him.</p><p>“Is that all?” Ironhide asks, softly, after a moment.</p><p>Bumblebee whimpers - but his tongue flicks out, his lips suckle softly at the side of Ironhide’s spike. Everything he can reach - which isn’t much, but he’s obviously too dazed to move…</p><p>Ironhide wraps a hand around his helm, guiding him up a little, so that the minibot can meet his gaze with wide, deep-blue optics. He rumbles out a soft chuckle. “Needy little toy - Primus. I had forgotten how much you love spike - overloading like a gutter whore just from the taste…”</p><p>Bumblebee moans his agreement, and whimpers as Ironhide reaches down and palms his spike.</p><p>He presses the blunt tip to the minibot’s lips almost teasingly, purring in amusement when Bumblebee swipes his tongue across the slit. “Open,” he commands, pressing a little more firmly, and Bumblebee obeys - mouth dropping open so he can ease the tip inside.</p><p>It’s too big - brutally, obviously so. Bumblebee can’t even fit the whole head, though he makes a valiant effort - Ironhide groans in satisfaction as he gives a soft suckle, glossa sweeping across the sleek metal. He pumps his spike, letting the energon and transfluid and oral lubricant make the touch slick, and Bumblebee lets out a whimper of recognition.</p><p>“That’s right,” he chuckles, his grip on the minibot’s head still careful - not forcing him down, but not giving him anywhere to go, any way to pull away as he strokes himself towards overload. “Gonna pump myself into that sweet little mouth, Bee. Gonna make you worship me while I spill myself down your pretty little throat -”</p><p>Bumblebee lets out a soft sob, pressing his glossa against the head of Ironhide’s spike as he tries to pull away - his hands scrabble for traction as he tries to get his balance. Ironhide doesn’t relent, though - he forces the minibot to meet his optics as he chases his own overload.</p><p>He finally catches it - locking his hips so he doesn’t thrust up as he pours hot transfluid into the minibot’s open mouth. It’s too much - he can see the way Bumblebee struggles to choke it down, the way it fills his mouth until his cheeks stretch, the way he gags, helplessly, as it becomes too much -</p><p>He tugs Bumblebee off his spike just in time to spatter a final, sloppy spurt across his face. Bumblebee shudders in his grip, transfluid spilling from his open, panting lips - not much, but enough to render him an image of debauched pleasure.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Ironhide whispers, scooping up some of the transfluid pouring down his chin with two fingers before thrusting them into the minibots mouth to wipe them clean on his limp glossa.</p><p>He teases Bumblebee a little longer - force-feeding him the slick mixture that’s smeared across his face with a mocking gentleness as the minibot shudders and submits to the degradation - before he finally movies again.</p><p>Bumblebee whimpers when the strong hands wrap around his shoulders, but Ironhide is gentle - rearranges them until he’s laying on the larger mech’s chest, face-up. One of Ironhide’s hands slips between his thighs, but it doesn’t do more than tease him - the other reaches over to the berthside table and collects the second bulb.</p><p>Bumblebee lets out a relieved moan, but Ironhide only chuckles. “Oh, beautiful…” He slots the tube back into the plug - but rather than release the air, he gives an experimental pump. </p><p>Bumblebee gasps, ragged, but he’s so stretched already - it’s overwhelming. Ironhide’s fingers pet his valve, lightly, and he grinds helplessly against them, sobbing in pain, desperate for some kind of relief, as the larger mech laughs.</p><p>“Does that hurt, Bee?” Bumblebee throws back his helm with a garbled cry as Ironhide crooks a single finger to tug the plug. “That’s it - you sound so pretty when you’re desperate. Such a fragile toy - so <i>easy</i> to break -”</p><p>Ironhide pumps the plug again, slowly, so that Bumblebee can feel <i>everything</i> as the toy expands inside him - then gives it a quick half-pump that makes him yelp. Bumblebee trembles under his hand, and the larger mech gives a satisfied rumble, fingers slipping to pinch his oversensitized node before the hand traces up his chest.</p><p>It settles at his throat. Not choking, just a firm, heavy weight, dominating Bumblebee effortlessly - the fingers squeeze, just lightly, and Bumblebee shudders into the touch. Ironhide chuckles, and lets his grip tighten for just a moment before releasing.</p><p>“How does it feel, beautiful?” He purrs the words into the shaking minibot’s audial. “Talk, Bee. Tell me - I want to hear that pretty little mouth <i>describe</i> how I’m ruining you.”</p><p>Bumblebee whimpers - and manages to choke out a breathless, “Too full -”</p><p>Ironhide laughs, and pumps the toy again.</p><p>“No-oo-o - it’s -” Bumblebee squirms uselessly. “Please - master -”</p><p>Another pump, and he falls silent except for a ragged, wordless wail. Ironhide lays the pump aside, letting his fingers tease the aching valve - rubbing his hand across the smaller mech’s stomach, as if stroking the toy through his frame.</p><p>“I can feel it, you know,” he offers, almost conversationally. His fingers trace the outline of the toy, before he presses down against it, earning a sob from Bumblebee. “You’re so stuffed, Bee - so gorgeous, wrecked and ready for me. Do you want me to spike you, later?”</p><p>Bumblebee trembles, and sobs again, and Ironhide chuckles. “You’re right, beautiful. I <i>don’t</i> care. I took it easy on you, last night - today, I think I’ll pin you down and fuck you into the berth while you <i>scream</i> for me. Abuse that loose little hole like I did your pretty little thighs.”</p><p>Bee makes a little whimper of protest, but Ironhide just laughs, reaching for the bulb again. He lets a little air out of the toy - slowly, watching the way Bumblebee trembles as the pressure in his valve carefully drains away - but he doesn’t deflate it entirely, leaves it half-full inside him.</p><p>He tugs the handle experimentally, and the toy shifts - still slick with his transfluid from the night before. Bumblebee squirms as he teasingly pulls it out - and thrusts it back in again, fucking him gently with the partially-inflated plug. “Go on, Bee. I want to hear you.”</p><p>“It’s - I’m so sore, master.” Bumblebee whimpers at the shifting pressure, the inescapable, constant movement. “It hurts - it’s so much -”</p><p>Ironhide lets out just a little more air, and he shudders. “Do you like it, Bee? Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“Y - yes, master.” Bumblebee’s optics dim with humiliation. “Please - it’s too much -”</p><p>Ironhide gives a fond chuckle. “You don’t get to ask for things like that, though, do you, Bee?”</p><p>“Ng-no, master.” Bumblebee lets out a faint, frightened whine.</p><p>Ironhide twists the toy inside him again, nudging it back into position, and adjusts Bumblebee’s frame against his - letting his own spike slide from its sheath to jut crudely between the smaller mech’s thighs. “Such a good little slut, aren’t you, you pretty little thing. A gorgeous little toy that <i>knows its place.</i>” He rolls his hips, and Bumblebee whimpers as the ridges of his spike tease the lips of his valve.</p><p>“But… Hm. I’ll need my hand for this, I think.” He wraps it around his spike, gives an experimental pump. “You’ll just have to put in a little effort.”</p><p>He reaches down, collects the bulb, and offers it to the minibot. “Take it,” he prompts, gently, after a moment, and the smaller mech’s hand nervously wraps around it.</p><p>“Good little toy.” He lets his engine rumble approvingly. “You’re going to do <i>exactly</i> what I say, aren’t you, Bee? Such an obedient little thing…”</p><p>Bumblebee shudders, and lets out a soft sob as he nods.</p><p>“Good. Pump for me, Bumblebee. Just once.”</p><p>Bumblebee whimpers, but complies - squeezing the thick rubber, and gasping as the toy in his valve inflates. Ironhide reaches down, taking his own spike in hand, and strokes it, letting it grind against the soft mesh of the smaller mech’s valve as he does, and Bumblebee gasps.</p><p>“Do you like that, Bee?” He teases, repeating the gesture, rolling his hips gently, and earning a ragged moan. “I want to hear you talk, Bee. Tell me what it feels like. Pump again.”</p><p>Bumblebee obeys with a shudder. “I’m - my valve <i>hurts</i>, master. My nodes are so sore... I’m so stretched - I don’t think -”</p><p>He trails off, vents churning, and Ironhide laughs, settling into a gentle, rocking rhythm. Stretched as they are, Bumblebee’s valve is still slick with lube, pleasantly hot as it slides along his spike, his own hand wrapped around it enough stimulation to keep him entertained as he focuses on the desperate mech strewn across his frame. “Pump it five times for me, Bee. Slowly. I want you to count.”</p><p>“<i>Master</i> -” The minibot sobs, despairingly, but he squeezes the bulb anyways. “O-one -”</p><p>“Such a good slut. I’m going to make you fill yourself all the way, Bee.” He chuckles at the whimpered that gets him -</p><p>“T-t-” Bumblebee breaks off, vocalizer clicking helplessly. “Two.”</p><p>“Gonna make you shudder and squirm and <i>beg</i> while you stretch yourself for me -”</p><p>“Th-three!” It’s a wail, ragged and torn -</p><p>“And then I’m gonna take whatever I want from you.”</p><p>“Four -” Bumblebee’s voice breaks, useless, and Ironhide rocks him a little harder, tearing a moan from his lips. </p><p>“Gonna pump you full, mech. Make your pretty little holes filthy - bloat you with transfluid ‘til you can hardly walk.”</p><p>“Five!” Bumblebee wails the word again, frame arching, helplessly, as Ironhide bucks his hips beneath him. He sobs as he overloads, hips quaking, valve clenching uselessly around the plug, accidentally pumping another bulb into himself as his hands squeeze tight -</p><p>Ironhide laughs, and squeezes the minibot’s throat as he chases his own overload, stroking his spike roughly. Bumblebee is limp, gasping, when it hits, too used to do anything but lie, limp and exposed, as Ironhide arcs hot transfluid up to spatter his abused frame. </p><p>Ironhide gives his spike a last stroke as he comes down, vents churning, and lets his grip on Bumblebee’s throat loosen. He glances at his hand, the spatters of fluid staining it, and lifts it to the minibot’s mouth with a grin. “Clean that up.”</p><p>Bumblebee’s tongue flicks gently across his hand, the minibot almost dazed. He lets out a small, panting gasp as Ironhide rubs his neck fondly - it’s obvious that he’s disoriented, still coming down from his overload.</p><p>“Good toy, Bee. Such a pretty little thing.” Ironhide croons gentle nonsense as Bumblebee licks him clean, letting him settle. When the transfluid is gone, he gives an approving purr, and reaches up to rub one of the minibot’s sensor horns - Bumblebee churrs softly at the touch, and after a moment, nuzzles into his palm.</p><p>Ironhide lets him hang like that for a few kliks, just enjoying the satisfied flickers of his field and the limp weight of the smaller frame against his. Then he gives the sensor horn one last, teasing tweak, and lets his fingers slip down to wrap around Bumblebee’s smaller hand.</p><p>“You’ve done so well, Bee. You ready to take a little more?” Bumblebee gives a weak moan, but Ironhide is gentle - it’s obvious that the smaller mech can’t take much more, needs a little time before he’s ready for more rough handling. “Sh - sh - it’s okay. I’ll help you.”</p><p>Bumblebee whimpers softly, tries to squeeze the bulb - he doesn’t have the strength, but Ironhide gives a fond rumble at the initiative and lets his own hand add the needed pressure. “So good, Bee - you’re perfect. You’ve taken so much - just a little more…” Bumblebee squeezes again, hips rocking needily, and Ironhide follows his lead. “So good. Three more, Bee - can you manage three more? Take all the time you need -”</p><p>Bumblebee vents, heavily, but rocks again - Ironhide keeps whispering praise as he raises his own hips to follow the minibot, helping him find the friction he’s looking for as they squeeze the pump together again. Bumblebee sobs, obviously overwhelmed, and goes slack against him, frame shuddering in an overload that’s too exhausted to be pleasurable, too worn for Ironhide to chase him any further - </p><p>He almost thinks the minibot is recharging, when the fingers squeeze, just lightly, one last time. Bumblebee whimpers, pleading, and Ironhide gives a final, slow pump. “There you go. So good, Bee. You’re done.” The minibot gives an exhausted, satisfied wuffle, and his optics go dark as he slips away into recharge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The friend that I wrote this for got in touch and asked me to keep things going, and hng the plot bunnies bit, LOL. </p><p>We've got two more chapters planned out - the next one is Ironhide tormenting Bee a little more before making good on that promise to fuck him into the berth, and then a shower scene where Ironhide cleans his toy up, inside and out :D They probably won't be out soon - I <i>have to</i> finish some other stuff first - but ghgh this chapter kept distracting me...</p><p>I love writing scenes where characters wake up to rough treatment. I have to say, intercrural stuff doesn't really interest me usually, but the giftee wanted more emphasis put on how much smaller Bee was than 'Hide, and getting a spike between the thighs is great for that, LOL. Sizewise, Bee is pretty small compared to Ironhide in this - maybe half his height? Small enough that his helm can tuck under Ironhide's chin when he's sitting over Ironhide's spike, and that the spike in question can jut between his legs enough that Ironhide can wrap a hand around it... IDK. Sizing for stuff like this is always a little hinky.</p><p>Unlike last chapter, we got to see a little more of Ironhide playing nice in this! Having more flexibility to length is good for that... Of course, it's for a given value of nice - but he's more than happy to let Bumblebee relax for a bit if it means getting to watch an eager minibot worship his spike a little. And service play is always fun, even if it's not the focus of a scene...</p><p>Giftee wanted more playing with the size of the plug - there's gonna be a bit more of that next chapter - but having Bee torment himself with it? I love shit like that - nothing to grind in the humiliation of a scene like making the sub punish <i>themselves.</i> And Bumblebee is a very well-behaved toy...</p><p>On a last note: just to clarify, this <i>is</i> a consensual scene. Ironhide and Bee both discussed it offscreen beforehand, agreed on limits, and are in a long-term D/s relationship - Ironhide likes hurting Bee, and Bee likes getting hurt. I didn't bother writing any of that, though, because a) this is pretty obviously PWP and b) it was a gift fic with a pretty specific word count to shoot for, and I wasn't gonna spend half of it banging on about planning what they were going to do...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hng this was a lot of fun to write, lol. And would you take a look at those tags? That is a tasty tagset, my friends.</p><p>The request was a fic involving extreme stretching and sado/masochistic play, with an inflatable plug. The requester wanted Bumblebee as the unfortunate sub, but wasn't picky about the dom as long as they had a big spike to fuck him open with, and I thought "Who better to affably destroy someone's valve than Ironhide?" Especially since we're rapidly coming up on rarepair week... This is work 13 with that pairing! Lucky number 13... :D So here we are!</p><p>Hopefully I'll get a chance to do a part II for this at some point in the future - I tried to leave things open-ended, and I'm sure that after a few hours of sleep, Bumblebee will be ready for more :D Not that Ironhide will care, one way or another - as you may be able to tell, that's not really how this relationship works...</p><p>Man I am enjoying doing bad things to Bumblebee, tho - I hope you guys do, too, because I'm actually currently finishing up <i>another</i> fic with him starring. A three-parter - Bumblebee gets trapped by some nasty mecharachnids and oviposited full of eggs and pheromone goo that leaves him desperately aroused and helpless, then found by Starscream and his trine for some bukkake/gangbang dubcon fun, then one of his teammates finds him and has to help him get the eggs (which, of course, have swelled up inside him) <i>out</i>. Should be good fun all around! :D I'm also working on a humanformers Jazz/Prowl vampire AU PWP for someone else, but IDK if that's going to be posted - and they're doing some dope Jazz/Prowl bondage art for me, so that story will be coming up soon too :D</p><p>Let me know what you think :D I really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>